geosworldfandomcom-20200213-history
Cartoon Network
Cartoon Network on Scratch (otherwise known as Cartoon Network Scratch) is an American satellite and cable channel distributed by Turner Broadcasting System and based on the original version of the channel. Launched on May 15, 2000, it primarily airs animated shows in English (American/British/Australian). History Powerhouse Era (2000-2004) The channel first broadcast on May 15, 2000, as a dual-channel with Cartoon Network operating from 6:00 AM to 9:00 PM and Turner Classic Movies (formerly TNT) taking up the remainder of the daily schedule. As of 2002, Cartoon Network Scratch is a seperate 24-hour channel with exclusive local feeds for the United States and Canada. It originally aired only Hanna-Barbera cartoons such as The Yogi Bear Show, Top Cat,The Flintstones, Scooby Doo etc. The channel quickly started to develop though, airing for the first time MGM cartoons (Tom and Jerry, Droopy, and Spike and Tyke) in July 2000, and (after Time Warner's purchase of Turner in 1996) Warner Bros shows (Looney Tunes, and several other Looney Tunes related cartoons) in September 2000. On November 2000, Cartoon Network started to air its first original shows (Space Ghost Coast to Coast and The Moxy Show), however The Moxy Show was soon cancelled. In early 2001, the channel received a rebrand, introducing new bumpers, new shows and a new 'powerhouse' theme. The new shows for 1999 were its original shows Dexter's Laboratory, Cow & Chicken, I Am Weasel, Ed, Edd n' Eddy and Johnny Bravo, plus Cartoon Network Scratch's first originally produced show Food Fight. Late 2001 saw even more Cartoon Network originals being introduced, including The Powerpuff Girls, Mike, Lu & Og and Courage the Cowardly Dog. Some of these shows (Mike, Lu & Og, Ed, Edd n' Eddy and Courage the Cowardly Dog) were not produced by Cartoon Network. In early 2002, the rate of new Cartoon Network originals kept going, with Sheep in the Big City, Time Squad and Samurai Jack being brought in. Due to the large number of Cartoon Network originals that were on Cartoon Network, they decided to name these shows Cartoon Cartoons, which led to the Friday night block Cartoon Cartoon Fridays being introduced to India later in 2001. Cartoon Network Scratch aired the two popular animated television shows Greeny Phatom in March 16, 2002, and Geo's World in March 30, 2002. These shows have neither aired on the original version of the channel nor Cartoon Network worldwide. Also in 2002, Cartoon Network introduced other programming blocks including Toonami, Acme Hour, Prime Time, Boomerang (now a channel as well) and Cartoon Network After Dark. Cartoon Network's Toonami Block aired the English-dubbed version of the Japanese anime Cardcaptors at that same time. Late 2002 saw more Cartoon Cartoons introduced including Grim & Evil, Whatever Happened to... Robot Jones? and Codename: Kids Next Door. Grim & Evil eventually spun off into two separate series: The Grim Adventures of Billy & Mandy and Evil Con Carne. Justice League and ¡Mucha Lucha! also debuted on Cartoon Network in 2002. In 2003, Cartoon Network added its second original series Crazed Cat to the schedule, as well as several new programming blocks and non-Cartoon-Cartoons. The programming blocks include Boomeraction (currently a block on the channel Boomerang), and Scratch Back (currently a block on Boomerang). Shows added to the line-up in 2003 include The Mask: The Animated Series, Pokémon, Digimon, and X-Men: Evolution. and The WacksPoop Show (third CN Scratch original series) City Era (2004-2008) In 2004, the channel introduced Foster's Home for Imaginary Friends ''and ''The WacksPoop Show (third CN Scratch original series), two completely new programs to debut that year. Programming blocks introduced in 2004 include Fridays and Greeny Central. In 2005, the bumpers were replaced with 3D animations of the 'CN (Cartoon Network) City' that all the Cartoon Network toons lived in. Show-specific bumpers were replaced with 3D animations of a well-known scene from the particular show (e.g., a Dexter's Laboratory bumper would feature Dexter's house, a Powerpuff Girls bumper would feature most likely the PPG household, and so forth). This channel also showed the anime series Beyblade, which got quite popular. The retro checker board logo was replaced with the new 'CN' city-style logo of today. Also in 2005, several new Cartoon Network originals premiered, including Robotboy, The Life and Times of Juniper Lee, Camp Lazlo, Funk Fu (fourth CN Scratch orignal series), Hi Hi Puffy Ami Yumi, My Gym Partner's a Monkey and Ben 10. Shows introduced in 2006 included Squirrel Boy , Class of 3000, and Battle of the Bands (fifth CN Scratch original series). Shows introduced in 2007 included Cartoon Network Scratch's sixth original animated series Jim-George, and of course, Chowder. LOL Era (2008-2010) In 2008, the format of Cartoon Network's commercials changed, and (after the defunction of the Fridays block in the preceding year 2007) a new programming block LOL Wednesdays started its run. Page currently under construction. Category:Channels Category:Turner Broadcasting Category:Television Category:Cartoon Network Category:CN Category:Geo's World Category:Airing Category:Screenplay